


Just a pile of writing

by aceybabey



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cute, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceybabey/pseuds/aceybabey
Summary: This is where i plan on just.. dumping all of my works, hence the large slew of characters! Some of the characters referenced are not mine, and i will leave a link to the original creator in the notes.
Relationships: Female Adaar/Iron Bull, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Solas, John Constantine/Original Female Character(s), Keith (Voltron)/Original Female Character(s), Lance (Voltron)/Original Character(s), Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, Matt Holt/Original Female Character(s), Nate Heywood/Original Female Character(s), Shiro (Voltron)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Nightmares with Nate and Cara

**Author's Note:**

> Ann belongs to @Geekyroleplayer in this scenario, as do most of the characters in this book, so check her out.

Admittedly, it was later at night then Nate originally would have liked to head to bed, especially considering the past few nights he has been sleeping with Caroline, snuggled up together under a horde of blankets even if he was sweating like crazy, she would always freeze to death practically.

So he endured, but wasn't that what you did when you enjoyed someone? Felt things for them? You endured.

Now was no different, as Nathaniel found himself snapping quietly in the dark hallway, illuminated only by the lights on the floor hidden underneath grates. Humming a quiet song, as he finally stopped infront of his door, waiting for it to slide open just a bit so he could slide into the room as silently as possible without waking Caroline up.

Who, at the moment, was curled up on the top of his bed, snuggled under his sheets much like he expected her to be.

Or so he thought.

There was a soft whimpering that caught his attention as he slowly made his way through the room, careful to not trip on something. With soft and quiet footsteps, he carefully kicked his shoes off before climbing onto the bed. Listening for a moment as he sat there, perched upon the edge, before he finally realized where the whimpering noise was coming from, and he slowly leaned forward to place a soothing hand on Caroline's shoulder, as a means to stir her awake. Though that seemed to do nothing except cause her to ruffle around in the blankets, begining to move.

Nate observed for her a moment, as there was enough light in his room from a small night light on the otherside of the room that he was able to see the shadow of her figure.

But then she began to cry out, straightening her body out until she could begin kicking out into the air, despite her legs being covered by a mound of blankets. At this, Nate was moving further onto the bed, so that his knees could sit on either side of her waist, a means to pin her down before possibly hurting him, or herself. There was more cries of pain, fear, as her hands reached up to begin hitting at the thing sitting on her. All of this was due to the nightmare she was currently stuck in, and Nate found his heart breaking knowing that.

So he was capturing her wrists in his hands, careful to not hold tightly enough to scare her further, before he began speaking.

"Cara? Hey, i need you to wake up." When that didn't work, Nate let out a loud growl, before he was speaking once more. " **Caroline.** "

That stirred her awake, and Nate could see her eyes snap open, as she suddenly lurched forward as far as possible, considering at the moment Nate was sitting on her waist. There were tears running down her face, and Nate began to shuffle off of her, letting go of her wrists so that he could take her into his arms, pulling her onto his lap with quiet whispers in her ear.

"Hey, its okay.. i've got you."

"No i.. i.. i have to go."

Caroline offered no explanation in why, where exactly she was going, she just began to move out of his arms and off of the side of the bed. Stumbling through the dark, and Nate stood up as well to follow her through his bedroom doors that slid open into the hallway. He watched as Cara continued to stumble down the hallway, until she finally reached a door and began to pound on it.

Nate could only grimace when he realized just exactly which door it happened to be, as it was sliding open after a few long moments. A few of the other doors were sliding open as well, heads peaking out to see what the noise and commotion was. So Nate was taking a step towards her, about to place a hand upon her waist until Ann's voice stopped him, as she stepped out into the hallway.

"Caroline? What is wrong? What has gotten into you?"

Caroline was wrapping her arms around the raven headed woman the next second, letting out a soft cry of relief. Nate could only share a look of surprise with Ann who carefully placed her arms back around the woman.

"You're safe.. you are okay.."

"Of course i am.. Nate, what happened?"

Ann asked, catching his eye after a few moments when Caroline seemed to offer no explanation to her behaviour. So finally, Nate was stepping forward to carefully detangle the woman with ice powers from the woman with plant powers, so that he could pick Caroline up. Allowing her legs to wrap around his waist, arms coming around his shoulders to hold on tightly while one arm went underneath her bottom to keep her there, and the other around her back to support her from falling off or down.

"A nightmare. Ill take her now, you two can talk in the morning."

Nate explained quietly, and Ann only replied with a gentle nod, watching as Nate disappeared into his room a few doors down. Only when they disappeared around the corner, door sliding shut behind, did she head back into her room.

Finally, Nate managed to carefully stumble his way over to the bed, placing Caroline gently down on top of it. Sliding on top beside her, before bundling the blankets up over them both, before both of his arms were wrapping around her to pull her close.

"It is okay.. i've got you now. No need to be scared."

Soft whispers of sweet nothings into her ear, as his hand rubbed slow circles onto her hip until finally her quickened breath slowed calmly once more, to show that slumber took her in its grasp again.

And he wasn't quick to follow her, content to watch over her for awhile, before he finally too would allow himself to sleep.


	2. Ambush with Cara and the others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look. Another Caroline chapter, Ann, once again, belongs to @Geekyroleplayer

"What the hell happened here? Where is Caroline?"

Ray couldn't stop himself from asking out loud as he looked upon the wreckage of the sight where they were supposed to meet Caroline. A woman with ice powers, a meta-human, vulnerable in this time period. It was simply, a fix on the timeline where there was an anomoly during the first world war that drastically changed the events.

But this.. this was terrible to see. The room looked as if it was covered in layer after layer of thick frost, almost fully encased in ice. And everyone took a step in, admiring almost, as they looked upon the ice crystals forming. Jagged pieces sticking up from the ground, blood splatters upon them. Some bodies were even pierced on these sharp jagged pieces of frozen water, and it was a gruesome sight.

"Something happened. I don't see her anywhere."

John found himself letting out quietly, thankful that Sara managed to convince Nate to stay on the ship, otherwise the man of steel likely would have his heart broken at this.

"She.. she never said over the comms that she was ambushed. This was a trap, John. How did they know?"

"I don't know, Mick. Everyone, look around, see if you can find any signs of her."

At John's words, the group was dispersing among the broken and frozen room that looked like a frozen hell in its own right. And it practically was. Chilling, as they breathed out and saw their breath in billows of smoke, it was freezing. How the hell were they going to clean this up? That didn't matter in that moment, as Ava began to yell out for John, that she had found Caroline.

When he rushed over towards her, he let out a breath of horror.

There layed Caroline upon the ground, arms up in the air in almost a protecting manner, frozen in time and ice. The man above her, holding an iced over knife to her throat, was frozen in time as well.

It was a chilling sight.

"Ava, help me get this bastard off of her. Mick, see if you can find any blankets in the other rooms that aren't frozen. She is going to be very cold."

John rumbled off orders to the others, and truthfully he was quite thankful that only Ray, Mick, Ava, Zari, were the only ones to come with him on this mission. Had Ann come, she would have instantly been sick just at this cold wind, cold air in general. Everyone began to rush off at their orders, and John and Ava managed to pull the frozen man encased in ice off of Caroline, leaving her there. Looking up in shock and fear, and it hurt John to see.

And then he was bending down beside her, letting out a soft shaky breath, before his hands were being held out towards her.

Placed above her, as he began to speak incantations. Quickly the ice melted, leaving Caroline a dripping and freezing mess gasping for air, as she sat up quickly.

"John! Your here.. i.."

"What happened, Snowflake?"

John found himself asking, interupting her panicked apologies for what had happened around the room, and all she could do was shiver, moving so that she could soot closer to him. He didn't seem to care that she was soaking him to the bone, how could he?

"They.. roo many.. my powers overtook me.. overwhelmed me... Im so cold, John.."

Cara was shaky as she spoke, her voice hoarse and raw. Ava could only feel her heart cracking and breaking inside of her chest, hearing it shatter on the ground as John pulled her close to his chest, holding her there.

"Its alright, I know you are cold. We are going to get you warmed up."

With that, Mick was the saviour of the day, appearing with towels, a few blankets, and a gruff noise of approval at seeing her awake.

So John made quick work of drying her off as much as he could, before ushering them all out of the room that would forever haunt his memory with its icy chill and grasp upon him, and back to the ship.


	3. Mihren, Ashilwyn, Solas, and nightmares.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly. Idk anymore

Faker. Liar. Killer. He will always betray you in the end. Stab you in the back like the **wolf** he is.

Those were the voices bouncing around the walls around Ashilwyn, as she frantically searched around the room. Clawing at the stone walls that held her there, trapped in the cold and dark room. Small, unable to manuver out, and the window was shut with iron bars. Soft glittering moon light motioning down slowly towards the floor, and Ash found a scream echoing out from her lips.

Why couldn't she just wake up from this nightmare? Truly, thats all it had to be! The voices only seemed to grow louder with every single moment that passed, and there was a moment where it all seemed to stop. And Ashilwyn almost thought it was over, but then they began to talk once more. Practically screaming into her ears, and that is when she began to claw desperately at said pointed tips. Letting out a loud cry, but then it was dark.

Lous gasping, as she slammed herself upright in the bed, trying to catch her breath. The voices were still loud, and Ash was glancing over towards the side of the bed, where typically her lover would be asleep at her side, walking amongst memories and spirits and delicate stories that resided in the fade.

But instead, the space was cold and empty.

Ashilwyn attempted to blink away the tiredness that was still there, exhaustion due to getting less and less sleep as the weeks waned on. Finally, she was moving out from the bed.

Blankets falling off, not caring that a nightgown was the only thing covering her body at the moment.

The moment the cold air hit her skin, she was shivering, goosebumps were begining to show up across the delicate flesh as she stumbled forward to the door, once step after another echoing inside of her mind as those whispers slowly grew louder by the passing second. The door, once reached, was thrown open, and Ash didn't care about the noise. Typically everyone was asleep.. and she had a mission at hand. She needed fresh air.. that would help.

Except it didn't, or atleast it couldn't, as she mever was able to reach any exit to said fresh air. The voices went from whispers to screaming so quickly, the force of their voices slamming against her chest and she was suddenly unable to catch her breath. Letting out a sharp cry, Ashilwyn found her vision fading in and out as the headache was growing louder, pain echoing in and out.

She couldn't see Mihren rounding the corner in alarm, as he was dismissed from the war council early. The moment he caught sight of his dear friend and queen, he was shouting out for the guards.

"Alert Fen'Haral! Something is wrong with the queen.. Now!"

Suddenly Ashilwyn was being pulled into his arms as he sunk down to his knees. He tried to get her to sit up right, snapping his fingers there infront of her face. "Ash? Ash, i need you to let me know you are still there in that big head of yours."

He continued this action, trying to rouse her, and for a moment he thought he would get no reply. And he almost didn't. But there was a whisper that broke through.

"The voices.. too.. loud.."

Then her head was lolling over to the side, and Mihren found himself having to adjust the way he was holding her so that she wouldn't fall backwards, and possibly hurt herself more. He kept his gaze averted from anything lower then her shoulders, as she was only wearing a thin night gown, something he did not want to get caught looking at. Especially when he heard the others rounding the corner with loud, thundering footsteps.

"What is the meaning of this?"

That was Solas' voice, breaking through the darkness of the corridor. Taking a step forward, and another, til he could drop down to his knees beside Mihren. To take Ashilwyn delicately from his arms, to place a soft healing touch upon her temples though it did nothing to rouse her. Causing his gaze to snap up to the ancient warrior elf.

"Did you poison her, Mihren? She is not injured."

"What?! No! Of course not! If i wanted to poison Ash, why the hell would i do it in the middle of a corridor in the fortress of Fen'Haral? Im not stupid. Besides," There was a moment that passed, before Mihren was gritting his teeth. Averting his eyes again, away from the queen in Solas' arms. "She mentioned something about.. the voices being too loud. I don't think this is poison, but i don't know what else it could be."

Abelas was watching quietly from nearby, guards standing at his side as he observed the three sitting on the floor at the moment.

Solas and Abelas shared a look, before they were both uttering the same words.

"The well."

Mihren was given no explanation about what exactly was going on, because Solas was suddenly standing up. Pulling Ashilwyn along with him, bridal style in his arms. Careful and delicate to not rouse her from her drousy and blurry state. That could possibly lead to things growing worse, and Solas didn't want that. And Mihren didn't get a chance to reply, because Solas was sweeping out of the room back in the direction that Ash came from in the first place. The chambers of the lovers.

When he turned to look towards Abelas, his cat like eyes shining through the darkness, the space was now empty and deserted.

"What the hell just happened?"


	4. Rejected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly at this point i should just add her as a co creator. Nym and Seven belong to @geekyroleplayer, this is a royal au for voltron.

Theodore found himself looking off into the distance. Standing in a large meeting room of the Altean palace, with a balcony near the end that looked out onto their kingdom. Leaning against a pillar, arms crossed over his chest as he thought. Thought hard and long, as he heard the others discuss behind him about what his fate with Riley would be. Were they to send them back, or keep them here, and have a possible war?

The choice was clear.. and yet.

Allura finally was speaking out, standing up from her chair, giving her father a soft look as she then looked up towards Theodore. Someone has begun to become a big brother to many members of the team, or even a father figure.

"Theo.. its time. Begin the meeting."

Theodore found a sharp intake of breath leaving his chest then, almost as if the air was knocked out of his lungs. He didn't want to go through with this, he couldn't.

But one look at Shiro told him he knew what he had to do.

So finally, he stepped over to the table, standing as he pressed a button. A large hologram screen appearing, showing his mother. Greying hair pulled back into a tight bun, a sharp and large crown on top to show her status.

Clearly royalty, given the bits of clothing he could see on her, and he began to see the reasons he left to begin with, just looking at her now. When she spoke, her voice sounded like nails on a chalk board in his ear, and it disgusted him. Should he really feel like this about his **mother?** No, he shouldn't.. and yet he did.

"Theodore. Riley. It is time to come home."

Were the first words that came from her mouth, and Theo sighed. Riley began to speak up,

"We can't, Mom. Theo can't leave, Shiro is here, Theo loves-"

Abruptly cut off, "No. Theo does not love him, this is just a phase he is going through. Its time for him to come home and marry a princess, like our customs command."

And Theodore was seeing red. His hands were slamming down onto the table, starling everyone around him. Hell, he hit it long enough to vibrate the whole damn thing, the table that held all of the paladins. Former, and current.

"No. I absolutely refuse to go home! I have someone i love, Mother. I will not be leaving him, and he is a paladin, respectable. Why do you have to judge me this way over love?."

"Theo.."

"Then you are renouncing your crown?"

Theodore was growling angrily at the hologram, he didn't even notice the way King Alfor began to stand up from his seat, clearly hesitant because this was an issue he couldn't really settle as delicately as he wanted. Theo was tense in that moment, almost like a spitting cat who could strike out at any moment. And unfortunately, the only one who could calm him was on the opposite end of the table, too far away.

"With all due respect, Queen-"

Again, King Alfor was being cut off much like Riley was. Except this time it was Theodore cutting him off.

"Consider this my formal decree then. I renounce any hold over the crown, and therefore Riley will now become the heir to the throne of the Awoken People." A pause, as he clicked his tongue angrily, before he was continuing. "And just so you know, Mother... Hell, you aren't even my mother. Shiro makes me happy. He makes me feel amazing about myself, and sees things in me that i never saw. He makes me breathless just by walking in the room. I want to spend my life with him, but if you can't allow me to usher our people into a new age because," Now he was snarling angrily at the hologram. "You are such a homophobic piece of shit, then yes. I renounce all of my titles, and anything that comes with it. Riley will come home soon, with both of our heirlooms, and if she chooses to not stay, that is on you."

There was a moment of pause. Theodore's mother was shocked, that much was evident by the way her face was begining be pale as she watched him continue to tense. The stress of the situation begining to take hold, and he slowly felt his muscles tightening up, signifying he needed to hurry up and get out of there.

"I-"

The Queen was given no time to speak, as Theodore pressed a button on the console, shutting off the display, and ending the call. The room was silent, if you listened closely you could likely hear a pin drop, along with the rustling of clothes, and the snap as Theodore undid his chain for his necklace. Tossing it out onto the table infront of his little sister, who looked down at it with wide eyes, mouth open with tears begining to brim in those bright yellow eyes.

And then he was leaving. He wouldn't get to hear the sudden awkwardness in the room, as King Alfor and Allura would try calling his mother back, to try and make peace with the situation. Nor did he hear Shiro getting up to follow after him, or the soft murmuring of Lance asking if Riley was alright, or Matt placing an arm around Nym to pull her close to him. Sad at the situation.

And so when he collapsed on the floor of his room, he couldn't stop the newly found tears flowing to his eyes. Curling up in a ball there, on the carpet.

Tears of pain from his muscles, pain due to basically losing his mother and everything he had ever worked for.. for being unable to help his people.

And they continued into the night, much like the spasms and nightmares that would follow, even as Shiro carefully helped him up into bed, refusing to go any where, even if the world was on fire.


	5. Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Nym belongs to @geekyroleplayer, though this is normal voltron

"No!" 

Theodore found himself screaming before his body even registered that the sound he was hearing, was infact him. It was such a loud and sharp cry, full of mourning as he watched Voltron drift slowly into space. No longer full of life as it once was, quintessence zapped completely away. And there were tears glittering in his eyes as he stood at the control panel, looking out at the scene before him. 

"Lance.. No.."

Riley found her voice quiet. Almost inaudible to anyone but her, as she stumbled backwards. Into the chair that her boyfriend once would sit in. Were they completely hopeless now? No chances left? Her eyes were wide, almost unable to process the shock. The pain. And it felt as if her heart was just ripped out of her chest, and blood was pouring onto the floor. Out of the corner of her vision, she could see Coran sitting on the floor, holding Allura. Weak and vulnerable after using the Teladov. Kolivan not far behind with Antok only a step behind. 

And it was painful. Watching them move slowly, drifting. 

"Paladins? PALADINS? Report in, report in now!" Allura sounded frantic. And Theodore couldn't step in to stop her, that it was a lost cause and that they were gone, as Coran and Kolivan spoke about what had just happened. A weapon finished that destroyed worlds. Destroyed Shiro, and that was the most painful thing in that moment. 

"Princess, we are here.. Alive.." 

Theodore almost collapsed in relief, when Shiro's voice, weak and quiet, flittered through the comms. Then the other paladins were speaking, and Riley was overcome with emotion, a hand coming up to cup her mouth. They were okay. Lance was okay. Keith, Shiro, they were all okay. 

Until they weren't. 

"What is that?" 

Theodore didn't process Coran speaking from the Dias, as he helped Allura stand to her feet. Neither did Riley, they were both numb with relief and pain. 

"Its Zarkon." 

Shiro spoke out, with a low growl in his voice that even now, sent shivers down Theodore's spine. And that hurt him more then words could describe it seemed. 

"We have to buy them time. Coran, divert all power to the weapons."

"But princess, we will be left defenseless." 

Coran was speaking, as he rushed over to his main console where Theodore stood. And he respectively took a step back, to give Coran the controls once more. Observing carefully, as they flew towards Zarkon and his new suit. 

"Paladins, tap into your lions. Connect with one another! This can not end here." 

Theodore didn't have time to register Allura yelling at Coran to fire the beams, nor the soft voice of Kolivan in disbelief as the lazers began to turn back towards them. It was as if water clogged his ears, watching the scene play out infront of him, and he could only turn and rush towards the blue lion's chair, a cry as he moved to protect his little sister. 

But it was too late. 

Allura's loud piercing scream was the last thing he heard before things went dark. 

-

"No! Allura! **Theodore! ** " 

Shiro's voice was the loudest, as he cried out for the princess, for his lover who he was now convinced was gone. Dead, along with the ship that went black, no longer powered. Lance and Keith's were a close second, and he could hear them as tears glittered in his eyes, looking out in shock almost at nothing. 

"Riley.. no.." 

"Nym! Please!" 

And Shiro was growling lowly. Shaking his head, ignoring the tears that now stung his flesh, hot and salty and he could taste them on his lips as they poured down. Lance was in the same boat, tears glittering in his eyes as his sunshine, his only reason to continue going, was gone as far as he knew. Keith's eyes were a bright yellow, terrified. She couldn't be gone, right? Nym had to be okay. She just had to be. He promised her he would keep her safe, he promised things would be alright, and now she was gone. 

It was his fault. 

"We can't let their deaths be in vain. Paladins, this can not end here. We have to end this now. Are you with me?" 

Shiro sounded broken. In pain, and he undoubtely was. But he refused to let Theodore die in vain, if he truly was gone. That would be a terrible way to honor his memory, and it was something Shiro refused to do. 

"Now or never." Pidge. 

"Always." Hunk. 

Lance sounded broken. Pitiful, worse off then Shiro if that was even possible. 

"Lets hit them like a hurricane, for Riley." 

And Keith sounded.. angry. His emotions haywire, he was scared, anxious, angry. So upset, and he didn't know how to process it. Things wouldn't end this way. Never. 

"I will honor Nym, if its last damned thing i do." 

And then they were off. Powering their lions up with their will alone, before the battle began once more.


	6. Theo and Riley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk if Nym is referenced in this but check @geekyroleplayer out anyway

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

That is all Theodore could hear at that moment, as he sat on the edge of the large platform at stood in the middle of the bridge on the Atlas. It was deserted at the moment, because it was late, and everyone was asleep, except for him anyway. His muscles were aching too much, and Shiro was upset with him. Hell, they had an argument earlier in the day, and Theo hasn't spoken to him since. His side still hurt like hell, considering they took the stitches out yesterday. A full two weeks had passed since what happened, and while the stitches were out, he had to be careful to not rip the fragile skin open once more.

His thoughts were occupied, he didn't hear the quiet opening of the door behind him, nor the sniffling noise. He was only alerted to someone's presence when he saw someone sit down beside him, and he found himself turning his head. There sat Riley, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders tightly, with tears streaming down her face.

Panic quickly set in for the elf as he saw his sister there, crying her eyes out. A hand reached over to pull her close to his side, with a soft sad hum. 

"What is the matter?" 

"Why did you lie? About our mom?"

Theodore tensed at that. He had forgotten about the conversation earlier that night, where he met Seven, and saw the markings on her face, and was able to explain everything about their planet and what he knew. While also telling her of their family, along with how his mother treated him.

Teaching him from a young age how to be a soldier, hitting him when he didn't listen, telling him he better straighten up or she would give him to the same Galra they were risking their lives every day to defeat. He always protected Riley, and his mother only lashed out because he looked so much like his father, acted like him. Same snark, spunk.. attitude. Though it was no excuse, and he was just thankful that Riley never witnessed her doing this, and that is why he lied. If she were to get her memory back, he didn't want her to think badly of their mother. 

But, in the end, he told the truth to Seven and she was unfortunate enough to hear it as well. 

"Riley.. our mother was not a good person to me, but you were her angel. I couldn't take that away from you, thinking that, if you ever got your memory back."

There was a pause, as he saw her look down towards her markings in disgust, where her hands creeped out from underneath the blanket. 

"But that isn't what this about, is it?"

There was a sniffle, before she was replying.   
"No, Theo.. i just.. i want them gone. They are so ugly, they do nothing but ache.. i hate them so much. They only make me look worse then what i already do, and i just wish i was normal." 

Theodore almost didn't know how to reply to that. He could only look down at her with a stunned face, a sad noise rumbling deep in his chest that his little sister could hate herself so much, and yet never say a word. Surely Lance didn't know, or else he would have done something to correct it. 

"Oh Riles.. you are so beautiful. Come on, i know just how to cheer you up." 

With that, he was gently leading her up into a standing position. Both of them seemed to wince in pain, since they were both recovering still from their wounds. Then he was leading her through the bridge doors, and down the many hallways until they got to an observatory room. Glass everywhere, so that they could look out at the stars. With a soft hum, he pointed at her to stay there, and then he was walking away. 

Coming back, with a hidden grimace of pain, with tons of pillows and another blanket. Before he began to arrange them on the floor, before sitting down and inviting her there as well. 

"You know, i used to bring you out to see the stars whenever we would land on a planet, just you and i.. it would always make you smile."

There was a sniffle beside him, as Riley arranged herself to lay in his outstretched arm, curled into his side. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. Your marks would glow so brightly, and it made me think of the stars as well. So beautiful, and bright.."

"You don't mean that.."

There was a pause, before Theo decided to be honest with her. 

"You know. I feel the same about my marks. I.. never have told Shiro this, but i almost one debated on just... Cutting the skin off. Getting rid of them completely. But that does nothing, because they will still be there, and will always be apart of you, Riley. They might not seem beautiful now, but just wait until you have a little boy or girl, and they carry those same ones. You will fall in love with them, i promise." 

Riley could only look at him sadly, before she curled into his arm further, more tears coming out along with soft quiet little sobs. And then Theo was pulling her close, whispering her soft words, to soothe her. A hand rubbing gently against her back. 

Soon enough, when she was fast asleep in his arms, he found his own tears escaping his eyes, though he made sure to bite his lip to keep from crying, or sobbing out. Nothing to wake up Riley. They were tears of frustration that he hadn't talked to Shiro, sadness that his little sister felt such a way about herself, and anger at himself as well. Even he held distaste for his marks, though he so openly accepted them infront of everyone else. 

Thats how they were found, a few hours later. Someone walking in only to be startled at the sight, before running to report to Iverson, who told Shiro. 

And when he walked in with Lance, they both found their hearts breaking, as they saw the siblings asleep with each other in the others arms. Obvious tear strains upon their cheeks, eyes red and puffy. 

Theo's lip seemed to be darker, a bit scabbed from where he bit hard enough to stop himself from crying out that it would have woken Riley up. 

And with a glance at Lance, they both decided to grab their respective partners, to take them to bed to rest. 

Careful to not hurt their wounds. 

And when they were picked up, Riley muttered words of "Lance, i love you." Though she had no idea who was picking her up. Theo was the same way, so exhausted he had no idea who was actually carefully picking him up, instead letting out a soft cry of pain, along with a murmured phrase that broke Shiro's heart. 

"Please.. forgive me, wherever you are, Takashi.. i i cant lose you."


End file.
